Jewelry, such as earrings, navel rings, etc., can be difficult to store. Pieces of the jewelry can become lost without proper storage. Men and women have historically depended upon a jewelry box as a place to store jewelry when not being worn. Typically, jewelry boxes may store multiple jewelry items in a more-or-less organized manner. However, often individual jewelry items become entangled with one another during transport or storage. Thus, a need exists for a simple and effective solution to this problem.
Further, organizational and storage problems often result when attempting to display multiple pieces of jewelry on a backing or board. One style of traditional jewelry holding devices used to display jewelry items on a board includes a J-shaped hook. However, a problem with holding devices of this type is that the hook only accommodates items with annular or ring-shaped structures which have to be inserted into the hook region to hang therefrom. Accordingly, the J-shaped hook fails to store and display various types of jewelry items that do not have annular or ring-shaped structures. There is a need for a jewelry holder that can accommodate jewelry items without annular structures for display.
Additionally, it is often difficult to quickly and easily adjust jewelry holding devices associated with a particular jewelry box or board. Many traditional jewelry holding devices are permanently fixed to the jewelry box and thus are not replaceable or adjustable if desired. Accordingly, there is a need to conveniently store jewelry so as to preserve and display the jewelry.